oqyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Interpretations of Truth
What distinguishes the fictional mythology of Oqyro from other "canon" conglomerations is its willingness to concede that nothing it relays to the audience/reader is set in stone. This makes it more loose in structure but also more realistic. If reality as we know it can be interpreted in various ways, then a mythos attempting to replicate not how reality is but how it feels should replicate this dynamic as well. Therefore, the answers to the fundamental questions of Oqyro are not given directly without room for disagreement, but there are possible answers provided to offer some food for thought. DEATH Does death exist? Well, what do we mean by death? Change unquestionably exists, and change is a form of death. But consciousness and the independent soul may or may not ever fade away. There are various factions (cults) advocating in favor of death and advocating against death, and these factions extend to the great power of the elder gods. However, no one knows for certain whether death in its truest sense does exist and whether or not in fact it would be a good thing if it did. REALITY What is it to be conscious, alive? Who cares? The real question is: what is it to be non-fictional with a first-person perspective? The illusion of existence is the existence of illusion, meaning existence of some kind can not be illusion, and if we can be certain that at least something exists but we can not be certain how to validate the existence of any of the particular space surrounding ourselves or even what criteria to go by if we could, then we must assume everything exists. Even if something doesn't exist in our knowledge, it still exists in the world of Oqyro, which means it exists as at least an idea. SCOPESMITHS Scopesmiths are those that take epistemology to the next level. They are the scientists of seeking the outermost structural and conscious truths. In other words, if you want to know that you're inside a matrix inside a matrix inside a few more, you go to a scopesmith and if they know, they can tell you, sometimes for a price. A strong scopesmith will know that the universe is inside the snowglobe of a child inside a video game cutscene inside a daydream ambition inside the small body of water cupped within two hands floating in nothingness, while a weak scopesmith will only be able to confirm that the snowglobe is the outermost layer. Only the greatest scopesmiths are aware of the "loop in scope" and most who know are silent about this truth for a number of reasons, the most common being that they don't think they will be believed if they were to share it. A few however have, enough for the "theory" to gain traction as a joke targeting con scopesmiths who sell made-up layers over and over until the customer gets wise to the trick. ENTITIES There are entities that have various agendas. Some vouch for life, others for death. Some vouch for merging, others for splitting. Some vouch for mind as motel, others for powerlessness. Some vouch for separate journeys and connecting through life and not circumstance. Some entities have become organized and have formed six major factions which battle each other for dominance in various ponds. 1. In Favor of Death, On the Mistake of First Existence 2. In Favor of Merging, Abandon Fragmented Consciousness To End Suffering 3. In Favor of Splitting, To Create Through Time As One and Many 4. In Favor of Mind As Motel and Mansion, For Appropriate Spirits 5. In Favor of Powerlessness with Indifference to the Passing of Time 6. In Favor of Separate Journeys, On Connecting Through Love and Not Circumstance, Begin and End These factions do not haven names aside from their goals. These factions do not have an established hierarchy or balance of order which dictates which ones have an advantage over any other given faction.